Ripper (UK HW)
Ripper is a heavyweight robot originally armed with a saw blade but more famous for the flipper on later designs. It was built and is still owned by Team Ripper (formerly Team Roaming Robots), who act as event organisers for the modern Robot Wars events. Design Drive Ripper has two-wheel drive with each wheel driven by a Bosch motor running on 750W. Power Control Weaponry Ripper is fitted with a powerful full-pressure pneumatic back-hinge flipper. Chassis & Armour Ripper's armour consists of 3.2mm-thick Hardox steel. Robot History: Overview The first version of Ripper was orange-brown in colour and featured two horizontally-mounted saw blades. However, this version never fought, failing to qualify since these types of blade could shatter and were banned. The second version of Ripper, known sometimes as''' Ripper 2''' featured a saw and an electric lifter but this version, too, never fought. The first incarnation of Ripper built with the current weapon set up (i.e. a back-hinge lifter or flipper) was built in 2003 for Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars. Since then, Ripper has been rebuilt 4 times and has consistently done well. Honours * Finalist: Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars Annihilator * Quarter-finalist: 2004 UK Heavyweight Championships * Finalist: 2005 UK Heavyweight Championships and Roaming Robots Winter Tour (the two events were combined) * Quarter-finalist: 2006 UK Heavyweight Championships * Quarter-finalist: 2006 Roaming Robots Winter Tour * Quarter-finalist: 2007 UK Heavyweight Championships * Winner: Roaming Robots Swindon 2008 * Finalist: 2009 UK Heavyweight Championships * Runner-up: 2010 UK Team Championships with Team Barbie * Runner-up: 2010 UK Heavyweight Championships * Winner: Robots Live! Worthing 2011 * Winner: 2011 UK Team Championships with Team Barbie * Winner: Robots Live! Maidstone 2011 * Winner: 2011 UK Heavyweight Championships at the O2Arena * Winner: FRA Most Successful Heavyweight Award 2011 * Winner: Robots of Destruction 2012 * Third place: Robots Live! Leicester 2012 * Winner: Robots: Extreme Wars Live Guildford 2012 * Third place: 2012 UK Team Championships with Team Barbie * Quarter-finalist: 2012 UK Heavyweight Championships * Winner: 2012 Robots: Extreme Wars Live Winter Tour * Winner: FRA Best Driver Award 2012 * Runner-up: Robot Wars Barnsley Bash 2013 * Finalist: Robot Wars Portsmouth 2013 * Runner-up: Robot Wars Colchester 2013 Team Contest with [[Pressure|'Pressure']] * Quarter-finalist: UK Heavyweight Championships 2013 * Winner: Robots of Destruction 2015 Robot History: 2014 Robot Wars Maidstone 2014 Whiteboards * Ripper vs Brutus vs Toon Raider 2 vs Tough As Nails ** Toon Raider 2 and Tough As Nails were still mobile at the end of the battle and a judge's decision was not made * Ripper 'vs 'Meggamouse vs Toon Raider 2 vs''' Tough As Nails' ** '''Toon Raider 2 '''and '''Tough As Nails '''were still mobile at the end of the battle and a judge's decision was not made Team Battles * '''Ripper' & Tough As Nails (Team Ripper) vs Maelstrom & Manta (Team Manta) ** Maelstrom & Manta (Team Manta) won * Ripper & Meggamouse (Team Ripper) vs Maelstrom & Manta (Team Manta) ** Maelstrom & Manta (Team Manta) won Category:Robots from the United Kingdom Category:Heavyweight robots Category:Active robots Category:Robots which have competed in modern Robot Wars events Category:Robots which have appeared on television Category:Robots with flippers Category:Robots which have competed in Robots of Destruction events